


Confessions

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, M/M, Smut, handjobs, ishishipping - Freeform, tensaishipping, this is really fluffy for a smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Brendan finally beat Steven, deserving the title of champion. However, he has something else in mind.





	Confessions

“M-Metagross!”

Steven stared in disbelief as the living supercomputer collapsed with a loud metallic whine. With a bittersweet smile, he held out the pokeball and withdrew his trusty partner.

“Well, Brendan,” He strided across the room to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding in approval. “it seems that you are the Hoenn region’s new champion. Allow me to escort you to the Hall…” Steven’s voice got quieter as he saw Brendan’s frown.

There was a fire in his eyes. Just like how he had battled, it was clear he wasn't going to let his voice be unheard. “No. Steven, I respect your stance, but I don't want to be champion.”

Steven let out a sigh of relief. He quite liked his job, he’d rather it not be taken away by a teen. He nodded in satisfaction. “Ah, that's quite alright.”

Brendan continued suddenly. “Instead, I want you.”

The champion let his guard down for a split second, the shock in his eyes being visible to Brendan. The shorter boy smiled at this, it was a feat to make the Steven Stone rattled. Before Steven could protest, Brendan had his hands around Steven’s waist in just a way that he couldn't get away. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Steven’s neck, pressing light kisses onto his soft skin.

With Brendan’s hands being right on his lower back, slipping onto his ass, Steven’s face instantly turned a bright shade of red. It wasn't an unusual embrace for him- he did enjoy his free time- but for it to be from Brendan, the boy he had trained for almost a year, it certainly was unusual.

Unwanted? No.

Steven fought the natural reaction to push Brendan back and scold him. Brendan was a good kid, and even good looking now that attention was drawn to it. Not that he was going to make that apparent to him.

In an instant, Brendan had pushed them both to the ground, snapping Steven out of his trance of thinking. Brendan held his chin, making them lock eyes. Steven couldn't help but notice how mature and almost alluring he looked.

“Brendan, I…”

He put his thumb in Steven’s mouth, pulling it open in a degrading way that the champion found somewhat arousing. “Shush. Just let me talk. I need you to know how I feel.”

Brendan continued. “Steven, I love you, okay? I…” He grunted in frustration. “I have for a while. And… I know what you do when you're not busy, I know that you see other guys… So, give this guy a chance, please?” Steven noted that his expression changed from dominant to pleading.

Steven chuckled. “Brendan, I- ...This is a bit fast, don't you think? You're a good kid and all, and I do like you maybe even more than a trainee… But usually you at least fuck a guy before you say-” Steven’s face was filled with regret. His apologies came out in a jumble. “ImsosorryIdidn’tmeantosaythatImeanyou’rejustakidIcan’ttellyouthatstuffpleaseforgiveme-”

He was cut off by Brendan’s lips. They were soft and inviting. Before Steven wanted, he pulled back. “Is that what you want?” Brendan asked.

“...What?”

He explained again. “Is that what you want? To do that, and then we'll get somewhere further?” 

Brendan had such a determined look on his face, Steven just had to love the boy in that moment. He sighed, giving up on his resistance. “Okay. But not on this floor. If you'd like to get off of me I'll bring you to my room just off of here. There's at least a couch there.”

“Really?!” Brendan’s face lit up with joy and he hopped up off of the man.

Another chuckle. He was just so cute. “Yes, really. Just don't go around telling anybody, you're not even legal yet.” Steven took his hand in his own and led him up the stairs and off to the side, unlocking a door.

Brendan bounced on his toes with happiness as he entered the room. He couldn't believe that Steven even somewhat liked him back, nonetheless let him in his personal room- to fuck.

Steven sauntered over to the couch where he draped his blazer over the armrest, and smiled up at the boy in front of him. He patted the spot next to him gesturing for Brendan to come sit. “Don't be shy. You were so direct earlier.”

One could describe the grin on his face as idiotic, but Steven found it endearing. Sitting down next to him, he wrapped his arm around Steven’s waist, earning a look from the champion.

With a smirk, Steven leaned into Brendan, putting a hand on his chest and getting closer to him. He kissed his cheek teasingly, whispering into his ear. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Lowering his hand, he started to rub Brendan’s half hard on through his shorts.

Brendan nodded and nuzzled his head into the crook of Steven's neck. Slowly, he slipped his hand down and unbuckled his belt.

“Oh? Impatient, are we?” Steven laughed and petted his head, helping the boy with the belt.

Brendan blushed. “I mean, I just, I just want you really bad.” He covered his face with his hands and grunted as Steven slipped off his shorts and boxers, sending a chill down his body as his dick was exposed to the cool air. Just as he heard the zip of Steven’s trousers he peeked through his fingers to see Steven’s cock, not much larger than his. He took his hands off his face and watched as the man took both of their erections in his hand and pumped them, something Brendan had dreamt about and attempted to reenact many times.

Brendan’s face melted in pleasure. Steven couldn't help himself but to lean over and kiss the boy passionately. As the kiss heated up, so did Steven’s strokes. Brendan moaned loudly into the kiss and bucked his hips up into his lover’s hands.

Pulling away and taking deep breaths, Brendan held Steven’s hands and looked him quizzingly in the eyes. “Steven, can we maybe do more?”

The question didn't surprise Steven, he new what the boy wanted, but he still couldn't stop himself from chuckling at it. “Of course, Brendan dear. Don't worry, I'll be gentle.”

“Oh!” Brendan shook his head furiously. “No no, I'd… I'd like to be top, if that's okay…” He blushed, glancing at Steven’s ass. He stumbled on his words, before blurting out something that made Steven blush like he never had before. “You're cute!”

Steven didn't imagine that the boy could be this adorable. Even while supposedly being the cute one himself, he found Brendan extremely cute. Steven hugged the boy close and rubbed his back. “That's fine, Brendan. Anything for you.”

Brendan lit up and kissed the man wherever he could. “You're the best!” In his excitement, Brendan tackled Steven, kissing him and accidentally rubbing his dick against Steven’s. They both moaned and Brendan started to move against Steven, their abdomens becoming slick with precum.

Steven panted, reaching his hand down and fingering his hole. “If you want, go ahead, Brendan.”

Hearing Steven say his name in such a manner sent Brendan over the edge. He was already almost about to cum, but wanted to feel Steven on him before he did. He pushed himself slowly into Steven, the small room being filled with their moans as they fucked.

Brendan was about to cum, clinging to Steven. “S-Steven, I, I love you!” He yelled out as he filled the man up with his hot seed, and Steven held him closer as he came at the same time.

After a few heat filled minutes, Steven brushed the hair out of Brendan’s eyes and gave him a quick kiss, saying something he'd mean truly for the first time. “I love you too."


End file.
